House of Royard
The House of Royard (ロヤルドノメイモン Royarudo no Meimon) were one of the Kingdom of Bosco's most prominent noble families. The family was small, but each of its generation hailed powerful leaders, both politically and military. History 'The Beginning' Four hundred years ago, during the war with Zeref, there was a man named Kadiz Royard. He was a powerful mage that had developed a way to tame the demons of the greatest Dark Mage in existence. By studying the ancient race of Vulcans he had managed to recreate their magic for the use of humans. It worked by bonding with the demon and taking over their power. The method was dangerous and many of the other mages he had tried to teach it to had died, losing their souls to the demons. But he had succeeded where most had failed. He became known as a Demon Tamer. He could, if needed to, resonate with with the demon's very soul and use its power to its fullest potential. The man however, was just human. With the power he had acquired, he grew overconfident. Kadiz Royard was eventually killed by Zeref. But his legacy, his power had been passed down to the next generation of Royard, who led their family as the most noble one from the Kingdom of Bosco. They were known as the family of Demon Tamers that protected the kingdom from Zeref. Although Kadiz had been the one to master this power to its fullest, there were others, some of his students, who had also succeeded in one way or another. After his death, they scattered throughout the world and spread what would later be known as Take Over Magic. 'The End' Four hundred years later and Dante Royard had been born. He was a boy with amazing magical potential, not seen since the very founder himself. This was known by many, who had either lusted after his power or were afraid of it. After many assassination attempts, his parents had decided to personally protect him and had made sure he was with them at all times. On the way back from a diplomatic mission to Fiore, they were attacked by the cultists of the Tower of Heaven. Dante's parents were killed and he was taken as a slave. That event officially marked the end of the noble House of Royard. Unofficially however, many of them had scattered throughout Earth Land, hiding from the Daeva division that hunted them and hoped to one day reunite their family together, bringing justice on the very kingdom that they protected, yet were betrayed by. While a lot have died, there are some that are alive and still in hiding. Influence Members Active Royard Manor Current Events Currently, in a small village near the borders of Bosco reside the graves of Rael and Seira Royard, only marked by a wooden cross for each with no names written on them. Dante has yet to know about the truth of his real parents as he was too young to remember them. Category:Noble Families Category:Kingdom of Bosco Category:Zikimura Category:House of Royard